The Birth of A Rose
by RyooNaberrie
Summary: The true story of Rose Weasley's birth. Chaos, secrets, and a pissed-off Hermione make for an interesting birth... Oneshot, Canon-Compliant


Some scenerios were taken from the tv show _Friends_. This is my second Harry Potter fanfic, so please be gentle. REVIEWS would be nice!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. As much as I'd like to. Or Friends. I wish.

REVIEW!

--

A red and brown blur swirled past the healers behind the desk at St. Mungo's, stopping abruptly to demand a wheelchair. Pausing for a quick second to sit his very pregnant wife in it, Ron Weasley let out a shout of triumph.

"ALL RIGHT!" exclaimed the redhead, disturbing the quiet peace of the hospital, "From home to St. Mungo's in six minutes flat! With _floo powder!"_

"Oh yes, Ron," hissed the fiery brunette in the wheelchair, "The hard part is _clearly _over!"

Her husband's ears grew red, "I didn't mean it like that, but we're off to a great start though! I knew I'd get you here fast, but this has to be some kind of a record!"

Before Hermione could respond, a petite redhead and her tall dark-haired husband came around the corner, clutching hot tea in their hands.

"You made it!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Hey Gin," muttered Hermione, looking overwhelmed already, "Hey Harry... "

"How're you doing, Hermione?" said Harry, walking up to his best friend and holding her hand, trying to calm her down.

Ron looked dumbstruck, "Wait a minute! How the _bloody hell_ did you beat us here?!"

"We apparated," said Ginny smiling, "Did you guys walk?"

"N...No!" said Ron loudly, getting embarrased at the attention the other patients were giving them, "We used the fireplace... I... I did _test runs! _It was always fastest!"

"RONALD WEASLEY!" shrieked Hermione, her face turning bright red as Harry let go of her hand in fear, "YOU can stay here and chat, I'M GOING TO HAVE A BABY!"

"Okay, Okay!" said Ron turning to the glaring healer behind the desk, "Hullo...," Ron muttered awkwardly, "This is Hermione Weasley, I'm Ron Weasley... we sent an owl not too long ago..."

"Right!" exclaimed the healer, picking up paperwork on her desk with the word WEASLEY written across the top in huge red letters, "We have a semi-private room waiting for you... Just a moment..."

"What?" said Hermione, casting a look at the tall witch, "Semi private? We specifically arranged for a _private room_!"

"Yes, I see that right here," said the healer, looking at a sheet of paper with all of Hermione's birth demands written on it, "Unfortunately, we cannot guarantee a private room and currently they're all unavailable."

"Sorry mate," said Harry, patting Ron on the back with silent laughter, "_If only_ you'd gotten here sooner..."

Ron shot a death glare at his best mate, quietly wheeling his very pregnant wife into the room.

--

Stepping into semi-private room 207 in St Mungo's maternity ward, Harry and Ginny Potter gathered around their best friends. Hermione looked disoriented and wild, while Ron looked as if he was about to have a heart attack.

"Hey," said Ginny, noticing her sister-in-law's death grip on the side of the bed, "How are you holding up, sweetie?"

"I'm okay," muttered Hermione, her eyes glazed over in pain, "You know that feeling when you're trying to squeeze a watermelon out of your ars-"

_"Hermione!"_

"So you're in here all by yourself?" said Harry, looking around, "I thought Healer Smith said this was a semi-private room-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the large green curtain to the left of Hermione's station was pulled open, revealing another occupied bed.

_"Won-Won!?" _shrieked Lavender Brown, twirling her hair around her fingers from the other bed.

Silence.

"Oh bloody hell..." swore Ron and Harry at the same time.

"Lavender-" started Ron, unable to make words.

"Not _just _Lavender... Lavender _in labor, _contracting and everything..." said Harry, sticking closer to Hermione's bed in an unsuccessful attempt to hide himself.

"Oh, this should be easy, Harry!" giggled Lavender, "I have a very wide pelvis. You remember, Ron?"

Ron had turned a bright red as Lavender earned a severe glare from Hermione.

"Lavender, I didn't know you were even pregnant!" said Ginny, repulsed at the blonde witch's stack of gossip magazines on her bedside table, "Who's the father? I don't remember reading about a marriage in The Daily Prophet!"

"Well it's Ron's baby, of course!"

"WHAT?!" blasted three of the four at the giggling blonde.

A shriek of laughter poured out of the petite blonde, "Look how nervous he gets! We haven't slept together in _years!"_

"What the _fuck,_" hissed Hermione slowly, earning looks of shock from everyone in the room. It was a well-known fact that Hermione didn't curse _ever_. Seriously. "Is she talking about, _Ronald?_ I was informed that I was your first... encounter..."

Ron looked like he was about to urinate himself and leave the room, and never look back, "Ummm...Uhhhh... Honey, let's just concentrate on getting the baby here safely, we can deal with this later-"

"Out of this room _now_, Ronald Weasley," hissed Hermione in a slightly demonic voice, looking fit to kill, "You heard me," she said when Ron gave her a shocked look, "Harry and Ginny will be in the delivery room with me now... You can wait in the waiting room _by yourself._"

"But-"

"_NOW_!" screamed Hermione, grabbing her wand from the bedside table and pointing it threateningly at her husband's throat.

Ron scurried out without a backward glace.

By chance, before Hermione could vent to Harry and Ginny about her utterly useless husband, the healer walked in and performed a silent spell towards Hermione's uterus.

"Congratulations," she spoke, smiling widely at the obviously-distressed Hermione, "You're about to become a mom."

"Oh," escaped from the brunette's lips, reaching for Harry's hand and grabbing it tightly, "Will you stay with me, _please?"_ she pleaded with the dark haired man and he nodded, not going to upset her further.

"I'm going to go check on Ron. You just do your thing, 'Mione," said Ginny smiling, patting her female friend's hand and quickly leaving the room.

--

_15 MINUTES LATER_

"Push for five more seconds, Mrs. Weasley. One. Two. Three-"

"_Four, five_!" whispered Hermione, immediantly relaxing into the pillows, "I can't push anymore, I just can't do it... please _don't make me do it!_"

"Hermione, you're doing great," reassured Harry squeezing her hand, "You've been through a war and single-handedly killed several death eaters... you can handle this!"

"_Don't talk about me killing someone when I'm trying to birth someone, got it?"_ hissed Hermione, exhausted and still mad at Ron for putting her in this situation and not being man enough to be there.

"Okay, Hermione, one more big push, okay?" said the healer, "You can do it. One more and the baby will be out!"

Screams and grunts of pain emitted from Hermione's lips as she squeezed Harry's hand tightly. The green-eyed man was wincing painfully and his eyes were tearing up from Hermione crushing his bones.

A tiny cry that Harry was certain didn't belong to his best friend echoe in the room as the healer held up a tiny pink newborn, wailing.

"She's beautiful, Hermione, " said Harry, taking a look at his new niece, whom the healer was now wrapping tightly in a pink blanket, "She's as perfect as a rose."

Smiling up at her labor helper, she took the baby in her waiting arms and stared at the blue-eyed infant with awe, "She is. I can't believe how much I lover her already."

"She's gorgeous," Harry said, glancing at the clock. Born at _5:15_ in the afternoon. With a quick thought he turned to the new mother, who was glowing with joy, "Should I get Ron? He would want to see his daughter."

"Sure," whispered Hermione, all her bad feelings towards her husband had been forgotten as the miracle of birth overwhelmed her, "tell him his redheaded daughter has made her arrival."

Nodding, he walked to the door, before a voice called out, "Harry?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Thanks."

--

_10 MINUTES LATER_

"She's beautiful," Ron repeated for the 50th time, holding his daughter in his arms.

"Do you know what you'll name her?" asked Ginny, smiling down at her new niece with pride.

Ron shook his head at the same time Hermione nodded.

"You do? Since when?" asked the redhead.

"Since Harry helped me in the delivery room," answered Hermione, earning a questioning look from her best friend. She took a deep breath and held the tiny hand of her baby, caressing it softly.

"Everyone, meet Rose Weasley."


End file.
